Escrevendo Poesias com Sasuke
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Quando a professora, sem nada para fazer, pede para nossos ninjas escreverem um poema, o que será que acontece?


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Olá caros amigos.

Aqui estou eu com a última oneshot a ser formata e minha primeira fic escrita.

Ela é muito especial para mim, por isso ficou por último, assim eu dediquei mais atenção a ela.

Espero que quem ainda não leu goste e quem já leu que releia. Acrescentei mais um shinobi nela.

As informações dos poemas estarão no final da fic.

Beijos e boa leitura.

Pérola

* * *

_**Escrevendo Poesias com Sasuke**_

**-** Muito bem turma. – A professora chamava a atenção de seus alunos pouco antes do intervalo. - Como estamos perto do dia dos namorados, vamos aproveitar o momento e escrever uma poesia romântica. Não precisa dedicar a ninguém. – O protesto da turma não a fez mudar de idéia. – Não adianta reclamar. Valerá nota e deverá ser entregue hoje. Além de que eu pretendo ler algumas depois de todas serem entregues. Então é melhor se apressarem.

Intervalo, para a alegria dos alunos. Todos pensavam em seus devidos poemas, mas não da mesma maneira.

**-** "Por que eu tenho que saber escrever um poema?" – Kiba reclamava em pensamentos.

- "Que problemático. Como é que eu vou escrever um poema?" – Shikamaru pensava enquanto observava as nuvens.

- "Que droga. Ela não tinha nada mais idiota para inventar?" – Gaara amaldiçoava a tarefa mentalmente.

**- **"Que lindo. Será que alguém vai dedicar algo para mim?" – Ino se animava com a perspectiva.

**-**"E agora? Sobre o que eu vou escrever? É tanta coisa. Se ao menos eu conseguisse pensar em uma. Já sei. Como não precisa ser dedicado a ninguém, eu vou escrever sobre a coisa mais maravilhosa que existe! Eu sou demais. Não vai ter nada parecido com o meu poema, tô certo!" – Naruto se empolgava com a idéia que lhe dominava a mente.

O sinal tocou e os alunos voltaram para a sala de aula. A maioria com o poema pronto na mente, outros com pelo menos a idéia. Em pouco tempo, a professora já estava com todos as produções em mãos.

**-** Puxa! Não pensei que seriam tão rápidos. Meus parabéns. – Elogiava o trabalho dos alunos. - Bem vamos começar. Poema 1, autor Inuzuka Kiba:

O amor é um furacão

Surge no coração

Sem ter licença para entrar

Tempestade de desejos

Um eclipse no final de um beijo

O amor é estação

É inverno, é verão

É como um raio de sol

Que aquece, tira o medo

De enfrentar os riscos

Se entregar...

Perante o olhar chocado de todos, a professora retomou a palavra e se revelou admirada com o trabalho entregue. - Meus parabéns Kiba. Está lindo.

**-** Muito bonito mesmo, não sabia que você era tão romântico. – Ino cumprimentava o Inuzuka.

**-** Muito bem, já vimos o primeiro. Espero que não impliquem com os colegas. Vamos seguir em frente. O próximo poema será de... – A professora analisava a lista de versos que tinha em mãos escolhendo um nome.

**-** Nara Shikamaru! – Kiba sugeriu ao ver a expressão do amigo.

**-** Hey! – Despertava o Nara nada satisfeito.

**-** Nara Shikamaru. Muito bem, aqui está. Vamos ver:

Eu jamais dançarei novamente

Pés descuidados, não tem ritmo

Embora seja fácil fingir

Eu sei que você não é uma tola...

Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso

E não enganar uma amiga

E desperdiçar a oportunidade que tive

Por isso jamais dançarei novamente

Como dancei com você

**-** Puxa. Se eu soubesse que tinha alunos tão talentosos teria feito isso antes. Bem, agora é a vez do poema escrito por Sabaku no Gaara. – A mentora continuava empolgada e bem diferente do estado de humor dos alunos.

Eu quero saber o que é o amor

Eu quero que você me mostre

Eu quero sentir o que é o amor

E eu sei que você pode me mostrar

Eu vou achar um tempo

Um tempo para cuidar melhor de mim

Não sobrou nenhum lugar para me esconder

Parece que o amor finalmente me encontrou

Na minha vida

Só tem havido sofrimento e dor

E eu não sei, se eu posso encarar isso de novo

Eu não posso parar agora

Eu já fui longe demais

Para mudar esta minha vida solitária

**- **É a coisa mais linda que já li. Gaara, você merece um 10. Está perfeito. – Confessou a professora com lágrimas nos olhos.

**-** Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão meloso Gaara. – Naruto afirmava rindo da cara do amigo antes de ser arremessado por algumas garotas e batido com força a cabeça na parede da sala, danificando a mesma.

**-** Gaara, aquilo foi lindo. – Sakura dizia sentada ao lado do ruivo.

**-** Se você disser que foi para mim eu te dou um beijo. – Ino alegava sentando-se do outro lado.

**-** INO! -Shikamaru estava indignado. Como sua namorada ousava dizer uma coisa daquelas.

Sasuke só olhava a cena. Não eram necessárias palavras. Seu olhar dizia mais do que qualquer uma. Ele não precisava ser ciumento ou possessivo, confiava na namorada. Diferente de Shikamaru, ele sabia que Sakura jamais o trairia ou largaria por causa de um poema. Para o bem dela, era melhor nem pensar em fazer tal coisa. Afinal, ela era DELE e de mais ninguém. Mas, melhor prevenir, mais tarde mataria o Sabaku.

**-** Muito bem turma, agora chega. – A professora chamou a atenção e assistiu calmamente às garotas retornarem aos seus devidos lugares. - Vamos continuar, o próximo poema será da senhorita Yamanaka Ino:

Leite, torrada e mel torna um sábado chuvoso em ensolarado

Leite, torrada e um pouco de café

Faz desaparecer do dia as coisas que você odeia,

Você realmente odeia

As novidades da manhã passam lentamente por mim

Eu ouço sua voz, é como um anjo suspirando

Eu não tenho escolha, eu ouço sua voz

Parece que estou voando

Eu fecho meus olhos,

Ó Deus eu acho que eu estou caindo

Beije-me sob o crepúsculo leitoso

Leve-me para fora, no solo enluarado

A lua prateada está cintilante

Então, beije-me

**-** Muito bem Ino. Ficou bem diferente, mas muito bonito. – A professora dizia amavelmente.

**-** Me deu fome. – Chouji alegou com a mão sobre a barriga.

**-** O QUÊ?! – Gritou Ino indignada.

**-** Você falou em leite, torrada e mel. Agora eu tô com fome.

**-** Cala a boca, gorducho.

**-** Já chega. Vamos continuar. – A professora apaziguava a pequena discussão que nascia. - Próximo nome: Rock Lee. Bem, aqui diz que é dedicado a Haruno Sakura.

Zabelê, Zumbi, Besouro

Vespa fabricando mel

Guardo teu tesouro

Jóia marrom

Raça como nossa côr...

Nossa linda juventude

Página de um livro bom

Canta que te quero

Cais e calor

Claro como o sol raiou

Fado, sina, lei, tesouro

Canta que te quero bem

Brilha que te quero

Luz andaluz

Massa como o nosso amor...

Não havia um único ser que não possui o olhar confuso.

**-** "Calma!" – Sasuke, talvez, estivesse mais bravo que confuso.

**-** Então Sakura-chan, gostou? – Lee perguntou aproximando-se da Haruno.

**- **"Calma!" – O lado ciumento do Uchiha começava a se exasperar.

**-** Fiz enquanto pensava em você. – Confessava feliz o garoto de cabelo tigelinha.

**-** "Calma! Calma! CALMA! AHHHH! EU VO MATA ELE! COMO AQUELE IDIOTA OUSA DEDICAR ALGO A MINHA SAKURA? COMO ELE OUSA DIZER QUE FICA PENSANDO NELA? Ta certo. Como eu pedi pra ela, ninguém sabe que estamos namorando. Mas ainda assim... EU MATO ELE" – Sasuke era dominado por seu monstro interno composto única e exclusivamente de ciúme.

**-** Ok, Lee. Já entendemos. Agora se sente e largue essas flores. – A professora retomava o controle sobre sua aula, novamente.

**-** "Nota mental: Matar Lee e Gaara." – Mais calmo o Uchiha enumerava a lista de tarefas que teria para o dia.

- Agora o poema de Hyuuga Neji:

No silêncio

O olhar é de quem traz

Num só beijo o adeus

Te amo

Não me esqueça

O sonho não acabou

Eu vou ficar te esperando

Não quero dizer adeus

Fica comigo

Deixa eu provar

Que nos planos

Nossos sonhos vão continuar

Fica comigo

O teu olhar

O teu sorriso

É tudo que eu preciso

Eu quero ser

Teu anjo amigo

Te abraçar

Ficar contigo

Eu morro se não volto a te ver

De novo em meus braços

Para voltar a te dizer

Te amo

As jovens novamente abandonaram seus lugares e se posicionaram ao redor do Hyuuga, abraçando-o e jurando nunca abandoná-lo. Sasuke observava, lutando contra seu ciúme, Sakura consolar o outro. Para a sorte de Neji, a professora ordenou que todas retornassem para seus devidos lugares e retomou a aula.

**-** Bem o próximo poema é de Hyuuga Hinata.

Você sabe que não pode me enganar.

Estou amando você há tanto tempo.

Começou tão fácil.

Você quer ir em frente

Perdida de amor e eu não sei muita coisa,

O que eu pense pra me descontrolar.

Mas estou de pé novamente

E desejosa de ser o que você queria.

**-** Puxa, Hina-chan. Nunca pensei que você fosse escrever algo assim. Fico bem legal. – O Uzumaki a elogiava fascinado.

**-** O - obriga-gada, Na-Naruto-kun. – A jovem dos olhos perolados agradecia timidamente e totalmente vermelha.

**-** Concordo com o Naruto. A Hinata escreve muito bem, não acha Sasuke-kun? – Sakura também se admirara com o trabalho da colega.

**- **Hn? – Ele murmurou em resposta.

**-** Você tem que ser mais atento, Sasuke-kun. Perdeu o lindo poema da Hinata. – Novamente o Uchiha somente bufou em resposta, entretanto a Haruno não se importou.

**-** Sim, sim. Meus parabéns Hinata. Como eu havia dito: esta turma é muito talentosa. Estou impressionada. Agora, mais um poema. Este é de Uzumaki Naruto.

**-** "Acabaram os poemas interessantes." – Sasuke pensou após ouvir o último nome.

Tive uma espécie de colapso dos sentidos

Uma epifania

Um raio de luz incidiu sobre mim

E ouvi uma música celestial

Fiquei assim, em silêncio

Contemplando o vazio do infinito do universo

Agora não havia mais galáxias ou oceanos

Somente noodles e um único pedido

Mais lamén

Ninguém era capaz de acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

**-** Então, professora. Quanto eu tirei? – O loiro perguntou saltitante.

**-** Bem, o começo estava bom. E por causa disso eu vou lhe dar nota 2. – Ela respondeu.

**-** 2? – Perguntou estranhando a nota.

**-** Sim, Naruto.

**-** Por quê?

**-** Porque está muito idiota. – Sasuke falava pela primeira vez no dia.

**-** O que você disse Teme? – O loiro questionou enraivecido com o amigo.

**-** Está ficando surdo além de burro, é? – O Uchiha continuava a implicar com ele sorrindo debochadamente.

**-** Já chega vocês dois. Naruto, você começou muito bem seu poema. Fiquei impressionada. Nem sabia que você conhecia o significado de epifania. Mas, mesmo assim, você fugiu do assunto. Realmente não precisa de dedicatória. Mas tinha que ser algo baseado no dia dos namorados. Mas, vamos continuar. O próximo poema será de...

- MEU! - Gritou Kakashi enquanto escancarava a porta. - Vou mostrar para eles como se escreve um poema de verdade. Ouçam e aprendam...

**-** "Ótimo. Outro idiota." – Sasuke concluiu mentalmente enquanto revirava os olhos.

Eu me amo

Eu quero que você me ame

Quando estou me sentindo "por baixo"

Eu quero você por cima de mim

Eu me procuro

Eu quero que você me encontre

Eu me esqueço

Eu quero que você me faça lembrar

Eu não quero nenhuma outra

Quando eu penso em você

Eu me toco

Eu não quero nenhuma outra

Os alunos encaravam o outro sensei com olhos estalados pelo conteúdo do poema.

**- **O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou a professora.

**-** Mostrando um poema criado por mim. – O Hatake comunicava como se fosse o óbvio.

**-** QUE TIPO DE POEMA É ESSE? – Ela começava a se alterar.

**-** Uma declaração... – O mascarado começou a explicar, contudo fora interrompido.

**-** QUIETO! COMO VOCÊ OUSA LER UMA COISA DESSAS PARA MEUS ALUNOS. ELES SÃO MUITO NOVOS PARA PENSAR NESSE TIPO DE COISA!

**-** Mas eu não falei nada. Você é que está interpretando mal. Além do mais, alguns estão perto de completar a maioridade. – Ele se defendia.

**-** SAI DAQUI, KAKASHI! – Ordenou a professora.

Kakashi saiu correndo enquanto o apagador voava em sua direção.

**-** Pois bem. Vamos continuar? – Ela perguntou simpaticamente aos alunos que, temendo o outro lado recém descoberto da mentora, concordaram prontamente. - Ok. O próximo poema será o de Haruno Sakura e está dedicado a...

**-** "Ah, não. Ela colocou dedicatória. Se tiver meu nome lá todos vão descobrir que estamos juntos e não nos deixarão em paz. Se não... ela vai se ver comigo. O que ela estava pensando quando dedicou um poema a outra pessoa?" – Sasuke enfrentava o conflito que criara em sua mente.

- Ao meu grande amor? – A professora perguntou estranhando a dedicatória.

**-** Ele sabe que é pra ele. – Sakura respondeu sorrindo.

**-** Pois bem, se não quer dizer o nome, tudo bem. Vamos ao poema:

Sonho com você e o mar

Com as praias e os coqueiros

Com as noites de luar

Eu e você

Céu azul e muito sol

Cachoeiras e florestas

Sabe que é bom sonhar

Eu e você

Gosto de você

Penso em você

Sonho com o seu carinho

Que você levou o meu coração

Só pra ficar bem juntinho

É um sonho tropical

Muitas flores e perfumes

Rola um clima tão legal

Eu e você

Falta só você saber

Que eu tenho sonhado tanto

E preciso te dizer

Amo você!

E qualquer dia vou correndo te contar

Agora mesmo estou sonhando com você

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer ou se devia dizer algo. Sempre soube que a namorada era romântica. Mas não pensou que fosse tanto assim. Bem, não precisa dizer nada, ela o conhecia. Provavelmente já sabia que ele ficaria quieto e retomaria o assunto quando estivessem a sós. Mas, o que aconteceu no momento seguinte fez com que ele tivesse vontade de agarrá-la e beijá-la ali mesmo só para que os outros soubessem que ela tinha dono e que era ele.

**-** Sakura-chan. Não sabia que você me amava tanto assim. – Lee chorava rios de lágrimas e cegava a todos com seu sorriso colgate. Sakura o mirava totalmente confusa. – É pra mim o poema não é?

**- **Bem, na verdade... – Ela não sabia como fazer o garoto entender a situação.

**-**"Eu mato ele. Tem que ser muito burro. Sasuke, se acalma. Você sabe que foi para você. Não precisa ter ciúmes... Peraí. Eu NÃO estou com ciúmes. Por que eu teria ciúmes? Ainda mais dessa coisa estranha. Ela é MINHA namorada, não dele. Não tenho com que me preocupar. Peraí... Eu não estou preocupado. Por que estaria? Como se ela pudesse me trocar por essa coisa feia. Até parece que estou com medo. Mas não estou. Ela me ama. E além disso, eu não tenho muitos dos defeitos que irritam as garotas, como por exemplo, eu não sou possessivo e controlo meu ciúmes. Mas eu ainda quero matar ele!" - O Uchiha debatia mentalmente com seu subconsciente.

**-** Lee, sente-se. Depois você fala com ela. Vou ler um último poema e vocês poderão ir para casa mais cedo. – A professora informou à turma que gritou alegremente. - Fiquem quietos para que eu termine. – O silêncio sepulcral que se seguiu ao seu pedido deixou-a levemente indignada com seus alunos. - Pois bem. Vamos continuar. O último Poema será de... Uchiha Sasuke:

Não escrevo poemas!

Outro silêncio sepulcral se seguiu à única linha escrita pelo Uchiha. A incredibilidade estampada nos olhos de todos.

**-** Sasuke, você entendeu a tarefa? – A professora perguntou na esperança de que o moreno revelasse alguma dúvida.

**-** Sim. - Ele respondeu sem alterar sua expressão.

**- **Então?

**-** Não escrevo poemas.

**- **Vamos, não é tão difícil. Eu te ajudo. – A mentora tentava incentivá-lo.

**- **Não precisa. Eu não escrevo poemas. – O moreno se mostrava firme em sua convicção de não escrever.

**-** Vamos tentar. Pense na sua namorada. Você tem uma?

As garotas da turma se olharam esperando ansiosas pela resposta.

**-** Sim. – Sasuke respondeu naturalmente.

Um grito ensurdecedor foi proferido pelas jovens que desejam o posto já ocupado no coração do moreno.

**-** Meninas. Se acalmem. – A professora pediu espantada com o choro delas. - Pois bem. Você gosta da sua namorada? – Porém logo retomou sua atenção ao único aluno que se recusara a realizar a tarefa.

**-** Sim. – Novamente a resposta foi direta, rápida e sem dúvidas de sua veracidade.

**- **MENINAS! – Dessa vez, o novo grito das garotas que cobiçavam o Uchiha, muito mais alto que o primeiro, irritou a professora. - Pois bem. Você gosta dela. Um poema é uma ótima maneira de se dizer que você gosta de alguém de uma maneira romântica.

**-** Não preciso disso. Ela sabe que eu a amo. – Ele falou com simplicidade.

**-** "Sasuke-kunnn... Eu também te amo. Você é tão lindo, fofo, perfeito, bonito, maravilhoso..." – Sakura enumerava mentalmente as qualidades do namorado. **-**_"GOSTOSO!!" _– Sua Inner terminava a lista.

**-** Eu sei disso. – Desconhecendo os pensamentos da Haruno, a professora continuava sua conversa com o jovem de olhos pretos.

**-** Como? – Ele perguntou sem a menor curiosidade.

**-** Ora, se vocês estão juntos é óbvio que se amam. – Ela tentou ser objetiva.

**-** Então, por que perguntou antes? – Ele questionou, novamente, sem interesse.

**-** Era para confirmar.

**-** Mas disse que já sabia.

**-** Esquece, ok? Bem... Como você disse, você a ama...

Sasuke abre a boca para responder mas é interrompido pela professora.

**- **Sim, eu sei. Você não precisa dizer isso, pois ela já sabe. Mas em um poema você pode dizer que morreria por ela e...

- Ela já sabe disso também. – Dessa vez era Sasuke quem interrompia a professora.

**-** Como? – Ela perguntou.

**-** Já me coloquei entre kunais e ela. Acho que ela sabe que eu morreria para salvá-la. – Sasuke explicou como se não tivesse feito nada demais fazendo as outras garotas suspirarem apaixonadas.

**-** "Meu Deus. Eu tenho o melhor namorado do mundo..." – Sakura pensava enquanto analisava seu amado. - _"E o mais gostoso também..." _– Sua Inner fazia questão de lembrá-la.

**-** Você se arriscou por ela? – A professora perguntou impressionada.

**-** Não foi o que acabei de dizer? – Sasuke respondeu com outra pergunta descrente pela feita a si.

**- **Bem, você pode dizer que só vive por ela... – A mentora resolveu ignorar o sarcasmo na voz do moreno e continuar sua aula.

**-** Mas isso é verdade. – Ele respondeu neutramente.

**-** Então, diga para ela. – A professora se animava com o final que imaginava para o longo debate.

**-** Você não entendeu. No dia em que a protegi das kunais, eu quase morri. Foi ela quem cuidou de mim e me fez viver. Estou vivo por causa dela.

**-**"Ai, Sasuke-kun... eu morreria para salvá-lo. Aquele foi o pior dia da minha vida. Fiquei com tanto medo de te perder." – Sakura relembrava a ocasião.

**-** Pois bem. Vocês já passaram por muitas coisas, hein? – Desanimada ela tentava buscar alguma coisa que pudesse inspirar Sasuke a escrever um poema. Perante o silêncio dele, ela sugeriu algo simples, que, contudo, talvez funcionasse com aquela complicada mente. - Que tal dizer que ela é linda?

**-** Mas... – O Uchiha tentou falar sem sucesso.

**- **Sim. Eu sei. Ela sabe que é linda. Mas você pode dizer isso. Ela vai achar romântico e vai ficar feliz. "Finalmente ele ta prestando atenção. Acho que essa idéia ele vai aceitar."- Pensou alegre acreditando que a conversa teria finalmente fim. - Por exemplo: você pode dizer que ela parece um anjo de tão linda e...

**-** Por que eu diria isso? – Ele perguntou incrédulo chocando a todos.

**- **Você não a acha linda? – A professora questionou surpresa.

**-** É claro que sim. – Sasuke foi direto e rápido na resposta.

**-**"Ahhh... Querido, você é que é lindo." – Mais calma após a resposta, Sakura voltava a elogiá-lo mentalmente.

**- **Então diga para ela que a acha linda em um poema. – A professora sugeria ao moreno.

**-** Você não entendeu. Por que eu a compararia com anjos? – Sasuke explicava onde estava sua dúvida seriamente.

**-** Porque anjos são lindos. - Ela respondeu chocada.

**-** Não acho. – O moreno opinou.

**-** Como? – A professora se impressionava cada vez mais com seu aluno. Nunca tinha visto alguém que não apreciasse anjos e agora estava ansiosa por conhecer o ponto de vista de seu aluno.

**-** Anjo: ser de aparência humana com asas. As outras criaturas que tem asas são pássaros. E eu não pretendo comparar minha namorada com uma galinha.

A lógica do Uchiha silenciou a todos. Ninguém era capaz de acreditar ou de questionar as palavras proferidas.

**-** "Meu lindinho..." – A Haruno se desmanchava em pensamentos.

**-** Espero que não seja isso que você pensa quando me chama de seu anjinho. – Ino mirava Shikamaru furiosa.

De repente quase todas as garotas se olham ou olham para seu respectivo namorado com uma expressão idêntica a de Ino. Os garotos nem começam a se explicar, só olham com raiva para Sasuke, por culpa dele todos estavam encrencados.

Sem saber o pequeno transtorno que a conversa gerou em alguns casais, a professora continuou seu debate com o Uchiha. – Pois bem. Nunca tinha pensado dessa forma. E que tal uma flor ou um pôr-do-sol?

**-** Flores são bonitas por muito pouco tempo e pores-do-sol temporários.

**-** Como?

Sasuke bufou levemente irritado. Não gostava de ter de explicar tudo nos mínimos detalhes. – Pores-do-sol terminam rapidamente, e ela não é nenhuma aventura. O que há entre nós é sério. Botões de flores são sem graça. Depois um pequeno tempo floridas e bonitas, se considerarmos que não aconteça nada a ela. Em seguida ela murcha. Fica feia e sem graça de novo. Ela nunca será feia.

**- **Mas ai é que está. O tempo para flor só passa mais rápido. Mas isso acontece com todo mundo. – A professora tentava usar a realidade para convencê-lo.

**-** Não com ela.

**-** Por que não?

**-** Ela era linda quando criança, eu é que fui cego e não percebi. Ela é linda agora, mesmo suja e machucada após uma batalha. E ela será linda quando envelhecer. Tenho certeza que os olhos dela ainda brilharão.

**-** "Eu te amo tanto meu amor. Você é perfeito." – Sakura continuava a sonhar acordada com seu namorado. **-**_ "AGARRA ELE!" _– Incentivava sua Inner.

**-** Que bonito. Viu isso é quase um poema. – Ninguém poderia dizer que aquela professora não era insistente.

**-** Não é não. – Ou que o Uchiha não era teimoso.

**-** Por que não?

**-** Por que isso eu digo a ela constantemente. – O moreno confessou.

**-** Sério?

**-** Sim

A professora inspirou profundamente antes de ter uma idéia. **-** Os olhos. Você falou dos olhos dela. Que cor eles são?

**-** "Ai. E agora. Se ela começar a perguntar da minha aparência?" – Sakura se assustava mentalmente.

**- **Verdes. – Sasuke respondeu naturalmente.

**-** Que tal dizer que são duas esmeraldas.

**-** Frios e sem vida? – Perguntou desgostoso com a sugestão.

**-** Lindos, valiosos e raros!

**-** Então não seriam esmeraldas. Essa pedra não é linda, valiosa ou rara o bastante.

**-** "Acho que vou ouvir a Inner e agarrá-lo aqui mesmo..." – Sakura pensava com os olhos brilhantes. -_ "VAI LÁ GAROTA!"_ – E sua Inner continuava a instigá-la me continuar.

**-** E que tal estrelas? Brilham como estrelas? – A professora se recusava a desistir.

**-** Mais.

**-** A pele dela?

**-** Perfeita.

**-** Você pode colocar que é bela como uma pérola...

**-** Um grão de areia envolto por saliva de ostra? Não muito obrigado. – Ele descartava a nova idéia sem nem pensar com mais calma.

**- **Ai... - O Uzumaki estava a massagear sua cabeça após receber um golpe da herdeira Hyuuga. Por mais que amasse o garoto, não poderia deixar barato tamanha ofensa.

**-** "Quem ele pensa que é. Como ele ousa dizer que tenho olhos de pérola?" – Hinata pensava magoada.

Enquanto a jovem refletia sobre o portador da raposa de nove caudas, professora e aluno continuavam a debater sobre poemas.

**- **Bem, e quanto à voz dela? É bonita?

**-** Linda.

**-** Bem, você pode dizer que ela canta como uma sereia e... – ela parou ao perceber o estranho olhar dele. – O que foi?

**- **Ela não é nenhum peixe para ofendê-la dessa maneira.

**-** "Céus. Ele pensa muito no que diz." – Até mesmo Sakura se impressionava com a linha de raciocínio do moreno. -_ "ISSO NÃO IMPORTA! AGARRA ELE AGORA!" _– Sua Inner, entretanto, parecia mais concentrada em seu plano.

**-** É claro que não. Bem, outra opção é dizer que ela vale ouro.

Sasuke começava a ficar impaciente com a professora que não desistia de tentar fazê-lo escrever um poema. - Ela não é tão barata assim.

**-** E diamantes?

**-** Baratos de mais. Não há como comprá-la.

**-** Você podia falar sobre o beijo dela.

**- **Não há comparação.

**-** Então diga que é como o néctar. Diga que parece mel. Diga que parece... – A professora se animava com as idéias que surgiam em sua mente.

**- **'Não há comparação' significada que não há nada parecido. – Sasuke explicava calmamente. - Então eu não posso dizer o que está sugerindo. E, além do mais...

**-** Sim eu sei. Ela sabe que tem um beijo maravilhoso. Só fico imaginando como você disse isso para ela.

**-** Ela sabe por que ela me viciou neles.

A professora ficou chocada com a naturalidade com a qual o moreno confessava essa pequena intimidade.

**-** "Puxa. Eu não sabia que ele gostava tanto do meu beijo." – Sakura ficava constrangida com a situação, por mais que ninguém estivesse olhando para ela. -_ "Claro que não. O fato dele não conseguir ficar 1 minuto sem te beijar quando vocês estão sozinhos não te diz nada? Deixa de ser burra e AGARRA ELE!"_- Sua Inner começava a ficar impaciente.

Após o prolongado silêncio, a professora se cansou de ter suas sugestões descartadas e, até por não ter mais nenhuma, resolveu colocar o Uchiha para pensar. - Tá bom! Diga-me apenas uma coisa com a qual você ache que possa compará-la.

**- **Não há nada. Nada é tão perfeito quanto ela.

**-** Eu já imaginava. Mas eu quero pelo menos uma coisa. Pense bem.

Sasuke baixou a cabeça e ficou refletindo em busca de algo realmente importante.

**-** Então? – A professora estava ansiosa.

O Uchiha ergueu a cabeça e, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, resolveu terminar com o longo debate. - Ao meu sangue.

O já conhecido silêncio sepulcral reinou na sala. As expressões chocadas e horrorizadas se misturavam nos rostos dos alunos e da professora.

**-** Por quê? – A mentora perguntou assustada.

**-** É quente. Está dentro de mim. Me matem vivo. E faz meu coração bater. – Sasuke respondeu com calma.

Os rapazes miravam confusos o Uchiha e todas as mulheres presentes na sala. Não havia uma única garota que não possuísse os olhos brilhantes e a expressão apaixonada enquanto analisavam o moreno.

**-** "SASUKE!! E melhor parar de ser tão perfeito se não eu vou ouvir a minha Inner!" – Sakura se controlava para não pular em cima do namorado no mesmo minuto.** -**_"VAI LÁ SASUKE!! CONTINUA QUE DAQUI A POUCO NÓS TE AGARRAMOS!"_ – E sua Inner não colaborava com seu duelo pessoal.

O sinal tocou indicando o fim da aula. Todos se retiraram deixando uma chocada professora para trás.

**-** Nota de Uchiha Sasuke? 10.

Algumas garotas saiam chorando, reclamando da insensibilidade de seus namorados. Outras já nem queriam mais saber dos mesmos. Eles faziam de tudo para se desculpar, mas nunca conseguiriam raciocinar como Sasuke e isso agora era um problema. As garotas solteiras desejavam um namorado tão perfeito quanto o caçula dos Uchiha, melhor ainda, desejam o mesmo.

Algum tempo depois, o jovem casal se encontrava em um lugar isolado e de difícil acesso. Foi difícil para Sasuke se livrar das novas fãs, mesmo elas sabendo que ele era comprometido. Sakura havia chegado um pouco antes e ao vê-la de costas ele não pensou duas vezes e a abraçou depositando um beijo em seu ombro. A garota já estava acostumada com aquele tipo de ação e sabia que agora, provavelmente ele iria dizer que a ama ou que ela é linda...

**- **Casa comigo?

No dia seguinte, ninguém notou o anel de esmeralda e diamantes no dedo da garota, nem seu sorriso. A única coisa vista foi o sorriso de Sasuke ao entrar na sala, o que impressionou a todos, ainda mais quando ele se aproximou da garota de cabelos róseos e depositou em seus lábios um pequeno beijo. Depois dessa atitude totalmente anti-Sasuke, as colegas de aula pareceram notar o anel e descobriram o que estava acontecendo. O ódio emanado em direção a Haruno era facilmente perceptível.

**-**"Bem, pelo menos não vou perder tempo tendo que matar aquele bando de idotas. Acho que agora ficou claro que ela é MINHA."_ – _Pensava o Uchiha enquanto se lembrava do dia anterior quando ela aceitou seu pedido e do que havia escrito dentro do anel: Propriedade Uchiha.

* * *

Informações Importantes:

Poema de Inuzuka Kiba: Refrão da Música "Amar É..." da banda Roupa Nova

Poema de Nara Shikamaru: Refrão da Música "Careless Whisper" de George Michael (tradução)

Poema de Sabaku no Gaara: Trecho da Música "I Want to Know What Love Is" de Foreigner (tradução)

Poema de Yamanaka Ino: Trechos das Músicas "Milk and Toast and Honey" de Roxette, "Like a Prayer" de Madonna e "Kiss Me" de The Cramberries (tradução)

Poema de Rock Lee: Trechos da Música "Nossa Linda Juventude" de 14 Bis

Poema de Hyuuga Neji: Mixagem de trechos das músicas "Te Amo" de Biafra, "Sonho de Verão" de Luan e Vanessa, "Sonhos" de Jane Duboc e "Fica Comigo" de Roupa Nova.

Poema de Hyuuga Hinata: Trechos da Música "Lost In Love" de Air Suplay (tradução)

Poema Uzumaki Naruto: Criação da autora (profundo não acham?)

Poema Hatake Kakashi: Trechos da Música "I Touch Myself" do filme Austin Powers: Um Agente Nada Discreto (tradução)

Poema de Haruno Sakura: Trechos da Música "Sonho Tropical" da Eliana.


End file.
